Saknobu One-Shots
by musicaltigresa
Summary: {Cover by DevilsClap on DeviantArt!} Just some one-shots for these two! I might take requests, too! (Also, no longer called fluffy, since there is angst in some of these! Rated for possible sexual content and any other themes!)
1. Starter Discussions

As it was, Bull Burger seemed to be filled with a lot more life than normal. From what Shinobu could see, anyway.

"Okay, here`s my next question!" Abby yelled over everyone, gaining the other teens` attention. "Who would be your ultimate Pokémon partner in crime?"

"Chimchar!" Zyro yelled almost immediately, to the surprise of no one.

"Hmm, I think Deino would be mine," Kira said after a long moment of thought.

Ren tapped her chin, then gasped and snapped her fingers. "Skarmory sounds good!" She looked to Takanosuke. "What about you, Taka? Any ideas?"

"Um..." Takanosuke said, thinking. It took a few minutes, but then he finally replied: "Rufflet would be mine! It`s the closest to an eagle, after all!"

Maru decided to speak up then. "Well, I think I`d fit well with Solosis, that or an Elekid." She looked at the four who hadn`t spoken up, who all had been caught up in their own discussions by this point.

"Hey, Eight, what would be your Pokémon partner?" The pinkette asked, causing the blue haired boy to start. "Oh, I dunno, actually. Maybe, um, Lapras?" He said, uncertain. Abby nodded in approval.

"I can see it, Eight! If you train a Lapras right, it can be a real powerhouse!" She exclaimed, looking over to Kite. "What would you pick, Kite?"

The brunet smirked, chuckling. "Most likely Totodile. It evolves into a pretty ferocious Pokémon, so you can`t really blame me for it."

Abby nodded, then cleared her throat, gaining the other blonde of the group and the redhead`s attention. "Shinobu, who would be your Pokémon?"

"Torchic," the blonde replied, no hesitation in his tone. The redhead nodded, smiling.

"I`d probably choose Charmander," Sakyo said, causing Shinobu to smile.

"Hey, then you`d be the Mega Evolution Couple, since Charizard and Blaziken both Mega Evolve!" Abby said, the realization making everyone grin.

Both teens in question blinked, then chuckled.

"I guess we would be, huh?" Sakyo said hesitantly, causing the blonde beside him to chuckle.

* * *

 _I got nothin! Hope this was cute to someone, and that this made sense! Also, I will take requests now! Please send some in via ask on Tumblr or comment on here! (Also PM on FF dot Net! XD)_


	2. Relaxing

_I`m actually surprised to see the amount of people who read this. With how little there is of this pairing from what I`ve searched for, I was sure that this would get like five reads, but_ ** _24_** _?! I`m so glad I`m not the only Saknobu shipper out there! XD Anyway, the referred to drama event is from here:_ post/157755055951/drama

 _This`ll make a lot more sense if you read the linked piece first! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The air outside on the roof of the school was nice today. At least, that`s what Shinobu thought. He`d needed a break after that ridiculous spat between Hau and Gladion that happened last period, and luckily for him, this period just so happened to be lunch for him.

Beside him, Sakyo pulled out four bento boxes. Each of them had a different colored cloth on them, and the crimson-lilac haired teen handed one to Shinobu.

"Thanks," he said, breathing a sigh.

"Hm? What`s wrong, Shino?" Sakyo asked, causing Shinobu to blush lightly at the pet name.

He shook his head. "It`s nothing. I`m still reeling a little from the display that Hau and Gladion made for themselves," he said, earning a chuckle from his boyfriend.

"Yeah, those two made the whole class go into an uproar. You were lucky it did, otherwise you would have been sent down with them for cussing in class," he replied, causing Shinobu to giggle.

"You`re not wrong there," the blonde said back, moving closer to the other until he could rest his head on Sakyo`s shoulder.

Both teens reached down to intertwine their fingers together, and they sat like that for a good five minutes before the door to roof burst open.

"Yo, you guys will not believe what just fucking happened! Marcus and Thomas are going at each other`s throats right now!" Crow, Sakyo`s official step-brother, exclaimed through puffs of air and laughing.

The blonde and crimson-lilac teens shared a look and sighed. Today was going to be a **_very_** long day.

* * *

 _Why not throw in a little Cutebonesshipping and hints of Marcus x Thomas? Hope you guys enjoyed!_


	3. Heart Once Filled With Darkness (Slight

During the few days following the Sleeping Worlds fiasco, the group that was almost twice its own size now decided to chill at Yen Sid`s tower for a little while. Everyone involved had been exhausted, especially the newly named Masters of the Keyblade, so there were no real objections. Hell, even the stubborn ones like Neku and Marcus knew that they were outnumbered here.

The room assignments had been simple; each group of two from the same world got their own room, which made everyone happy. Well, not exactly everyone...

 _`...Why was_ ** _I_** _named a Master?`_ Sakyo thought to himself as he sat by the bed he and Shinobu shared. He outstretched his hand, and Emperion Dragoon appeared on cue. _`I don`t deserve the title. I never turned into a Heartless, but darkness still resides within me.`_

He sighed aloud, and Shinobu, who had been reading a book he had found on one of the shelves in the room Yen Sid normally could be found in, took notice of it right away. He bookmarked his page and sat the book down further down the bed, sliding onto the floor beside his friend.

"Are you okay?" Shinobu asked gently, and Sakyo sighed again.

 _`Great, I`m making him worried again. What the hell is wrong with me?!`_ He chastised himself, not noticing that he gripped his Keyblade tighter. The blonde beside him took notice of it, and his gaze hardened slightly.

"Sakyo, look at me," the blonde Prince of Heart said shortly, and Sakyo winced. He did as he was told, however, and suddenly two warm hands were on either side of his face.

"Please, stop torturing yourself! You earned the title of Master because you stayed strong and didn`t go off on the wrong path. You should be proud of that-"

"I can`t exactly be proud of that, considering I have more darkness in my heart than probably even Riku!"

"No you don`t! You have plenty of light, Sakyo! You just don`t see it!"

"No I don`t! I`m just darkness, and you know it, too! I`m just a burden to everyone else! I barely did anything during the test. The only thing I did right was care about myself! The only time I helped was when we found out that that douche had you guys and I helped save you! I`m worthless, otherwise," he trailed off, noting the tears that were flowing freely down his cheeks.

Just as he was about to remove the hands on his cheeks, he suddenly found a pair of lips on his own. He stilled, completely caught off guard by the pleasant feeling he had. He found himself pulling Shinobu closer to him, and his eyes slid shut. Even after they parted, he only let his eyes open a little, darting them away out of embarrassment.

 _`Wow...Okay, that just happened,`_ he thought, knowing that his cheeks were probably rivaling his hair in color at this point.

Suddenly, his chin was being pushed up, and his eyes refocused on the blonde practically sitting in his lap.

"You`re not worthless. You aren`t a burden, you don`t have darkness within you. You`re the nicest person I`ve ever met, Sakyo. I wish you`d realize that sooner, honestly. Everyone; the other Masters, the other Hearts of Royalty, and everyone else cares about you. But," and Sakyo shivered as Shinobu moved closer to his ear, his voice almost inaudible as he continued.

"...they don`t care as much about you as I do."

The words made Sakyo tremble, and new tears were flowing from his eyes. But, these were different.

Shinobu pulled away from the redhead, and he smiled sweetly at him.

"I`ve been meaning to confess to you for a while now, but this whole situation with Xehanort has pushed it back," the blonde said with a chuckle, wiping the tears away from garnet eyes that were filled with happy amazement.

Shinobu could do nothing but gasp as he was suddenly tackled with a hug from the other, and he felt his shoulders shaking with happy sobs.

"T-thank you...!" Sakyo exclaimed, muffled by the material of Shinobu`s shirt. The blonde blinked, but smiled shortly after and wrapped his arms around the teen in his arms.

"I love you, Sakyo," Shinobu said in a whisper, earning a gasp.

Sakyo lifted his head up slightly, and gave the blonde a watery smile. "I-I love you too, Shinobu."

"We`re in this together, alright?"

"Y-yeah."

"No matter if we`re separated or not?"

"Uh huh."

"Good."

Hours later, when Abby opened the door to their room a bit to see if they were going to eat dinner, she saw them both snuggled with each other under the covers, completely dead to the world of the reality. She smiled, made sure the blinds were closed, and shut the door quietly.

* * *

 _Whew, this went angsty quick! With my main headcanons for the Shogun Steel cast in mind, I always pictured that Sakyo just isn`t very confident in himself, and thinks that people just write him off as a burden. I needed to write some hurt/comfort for once, so here you go!_


	4. Admiring From A Distance (HEAVY ANGST!)

Though he had always known his chances were slim, it still hurt to watch.

Garnet eyes were locked on that unmistakable sandy-blonde hair that looked so _soft_ , and as the owner of said hair held hands with someone who the crimson haired youth was glad to not have known.

Every time they were near, he would hide away, still able to see them almost shamelessly exchange saliva, and his heart lurched as his eyes burned. Had he known that Shinobu Hiryuin liked anyone, regardless of gender, Sakyo would have had him. Never in such a shameless way, of course, but in a way that would make them both happy.

He would have never made the other lock lips so intensely in such a crowded place, unless the blonde said so, unlike the one currently ravishing his mouth.

He would never kiss and tell, or make such vulgar comments about his lover, unlike the scumbag did with his friends around, howling in laughter that made his stomach churn.

And, most of all, he would never be caught dead bad mouthing the blonde, or worse _cheating on him_ , so unlike the scumbag who was...was...

Currently on the ground, motionless, eyes wide in horror and pain, but lacking any semblance of life within.

The sound of metal hitting the ground broke the crimson haired youth out of his stupor, never noticing that his reflection had changed from the crazed silver and red haired teen with golden eyes filled with _hate_ within a puddle of crimson, looking on in horror.

 _`Wha...WHAT THE HELL?!`_ He thought, looking down at his hands and nearly gagged as he saw the unmistakable blood coating his fingers, some even painting his nails a deep crimson.

The boy must have screamed, since the sound of thundering footsteps could be heard, and after listening to the sound so much, Sakyo knew exactly who it was.

A horrified scream rang out, and he turned to see those beautiful emerald eyes, which he had thought were so bright before, glaring into him in fear and rage.

And as he was being almost violently pushed into the police car, as he gazed about the crowd and finding the many friends he`d made either looking at him in disgust or not at all, and saw the boy who he`d give anything for, even his own _life_...

...only a single tear was shed.

* * *

 _*Ducks behind a wall* Please don`t kill me for this!_


End file.
